


When the Camera's Not Rolling (MPREG)

by daddyy_harryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Gay Sex, Lawyer Harry, Lawyer Zayn, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyy_harryy/pseuds/daddyy_harryy
Summary: Louis Tomlinson becomes a camboy to make ends meet.  He meets two men, Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.  Both men want to meet Louis in person. When that happens, an accident happens and Louis becomes pregnant. Will Louis stay with the father of his baby, or realize that the other man is the one for him?





	1. Prologue.

Louis' POV - 2 years ago.

Lottie walked into my small room that evening. Being 15, I didn't like the idea very much.

"You could've knocked." I muttered, pulling the earbuds out of my ears. I looked up at her through my dark eyelashes. When I saw her face I could tell that something was wrong. Her blue eyes were watery and red. I didn't know what to think, but I knew she was going to tell me what was going on as soon as she could tell I was paying attention.

She looked at me for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. I couldn't tell if she was debating on not telling me, or struggling to say what it was.

Lottie wiped her eyes with the back of her bright blue fingernail.

"Lou, I want you to stay calm okay? I don't want you to get angry and punch something. Just stay calm." Lottie said her voice shaking. Large drops of tears fell from her eyes, her hands shook slightly. I could tell she was trying to hold back from crying even more.

"Go on.." I trailed off, confused. If what she wanted to say was so important, why couldn't she just say it?

"Mum got in a car accident. She uh, she's gone." Lottie said. "I talked to the cops and they said she was dead on scene. That's why I was gone when you got home from school. I didn't want to pull you out because I knew it wasn't good when I got the phone call. I'm so s-sorry Louis." She said. That's when she broke down. She gripped my shirt tightly in her hands, burying her face into my chest. The sobs continued to escape her lips, raking throughout her body.

I sat there shocked. I couldn't believe it. Mum was gone? I shook my head.

"No. No. You're lying. This is just some sick joke. You're lying!" I yelled and pushed her off me.

"L-Louis please-" She tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Mum can't be gone. That's the only family we have. We don't have grandma, or dad! Or even an aunt or an uncle! We don't have anybody else!" I yelled as I began to bawl. That was the first time in my life I have ever truly bawled my eyes out.

It seemed like hours we just stood there, not knowing what to say to each other. The sounds of our weeps filled the room, giving neither of us time to think of what to say next.

"I guess... I guess it's just you and me against the world." Lottie said as she looked out my bedroom window.

The next few days were weird. It seemed like the sky was always grey, and life had began to have no meaning. It was hard watching my 19 year old sister make arrangements for her own mothers funeral all by herself.

I tried many times to help. I begged her to let me help, but she wouldn't budge.

I haven't been able to sleep either. I'll sit on the carpet stairs of the small house we live in, thinking. Constantly thinking.

No one had told me the story of what happened. My sister is the one who does all the talking with the police. I felt like a lost child. Granted, I'm only 15, but I still deserved to know what happened to my mum.

Was it a drunk driver? Was someone texting and hit her? I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. I didn't know where the car crash was. Maybe it was for my own good. I was sick of Lottie protecting me. I was old enough to know where and what exactly happened to my mum.

It was a week later when my mum's funeral approached.

The sky was bright blue, the sun shined through the window of my bedroom as I put on my suit. I knew I would have to do this someday, but this was too soon. Way too soon.

It was ironic how happy the world looked outside. Looking out the window was like a slap in the face. Kids continued to go to school and smile. They continued to get off the bus and have a mum to run home to. Who would make them dinner and tuck them into bed at night, things I took for granted.

I rubbed my eyes and walked downstairs. Lottie stood there in her black dress. She nodded at me and we walked to the car.

The service was beautiful. It was beautifully sad. Everyone was crying. When something unexpected like this happened, it made it more heartbreaking than it already was.

It was a closed casket. Lottie said it had to be.

That broke my heart even more. It's like the memories of her were already starting to fade. I can remember, but already they aren't as vivid.

Next thing I knew we were standing outside in the graveyard.

Her head stone was beautiful, her picture was on it and it glowed in the sunlight.

Lottie and I threw a bright red rose on top of the casket.

I wanted to scream as the casket was lowered into the ground. I wanted to jump in there, be with her. But I knew I couldn't do that anymore.

I stood there for a long time. Watching as the dirt was thrown on top of it, shovel after shovel.

Lottie pulled on my arm, telling me it was time to go.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave. I knew that leaving means moving on. I didn't want to. The thought of going on without my mum was something I thought about, but never wanted to imagine it. I was already living without her, and that was torture.

Things were different that next week. More different than I thought they would be. I knew things would be hard, but I didn't expect Lottie to be as distant as she was.

Lottie didn't talk to me anymore. She was constantly on the phone, and would shut the door if I came into the room.

I can remember the day clearly. The day I heard the second worst news I've ever heard in my life.

Lottie sat me down on the soft, cushy chair in the dining room.

"Louis, there's something I need to tell you." Lottie said and bit her lip.

"Since you're almost sixteen, I'm kicking you out. I can't raise you by myself. I have school and work to worry about. I know it might seem harsh, but it's just what I have decided. I'm giving you two days to pack your things and figure out a place to go." She said, her voice stern and emotionless. It was like she didn't care at all.

I stared at her in shock. Move out? All by myself? I didn't know anything. I didn't know how to do anything on my own. Lottie nor my mum taught me anything on how to live on my own.

"Lots.. I can't just go out on my own. I have no wear to go. I don't have anyone to stay with! How can you be so heartless!" I yelled, my voice booming throughout the whole house.

Lottie looked up at me, sighing heavily. "I have to do it. If you yell at me one more time I'm giving you thirty seconds to pack your things and get out."

I burst into tears. How could someone be so heartless? Then it clicked into my brain.

"You want me out so you can have first dibs at what's in the house. Since mum left it up to us to split it up!"

Lottie gasped, taken aback by my statement. But I could tell in her eyes she knew I was right.

"That's it! Just pack up whatever you want and leave. You have two minutes!" Lottie yelled and pushed me out of the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase. She was such a money hog. I knew it.

Maybe mum isn't even dead. Or maybe Lottie killed her herself. No. That's a bit of a stretch.

I went into my mum's room and grabbed her jewelry box, shoving it in the suitcase. I grabbed a few books of hers, perfume bottles, shirts and sweaters. I wanted to be able to remember her.

I then walked back downstairs and grabbed a picture frame that had a picture of my mum and I in it.

I put it in the bag and then ran upstairs again to pack clothes and things of mine. I grabbed my laptop and chargers, just to be safe in case I did have a place to stay.

"Times up!" Lottie bellowed as she came behind me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down the stairs.

In that moment I felt betrayed and heartbroken. My own sister was kicking me out. I deserved this house.

She pushed me out the front door. I took a deep breath of the cold autumn air and began walking. I didn't know where that would bring me to.


	2. I

Louis' POV 

I went into the small, two bedroom apartment I had in London. I lived there with my best friend Liam, who was also my manager for my live cam shows. 

Liam wanted to help me out. When I started when I was fifteen, I didn't know what I was doing. 

I worked at a small cafe for a while to earn up enough money to get a dinky apartment. 

I didn't know what else I was going to do. But then it hit me. I remembered that people made a lot of money doing cam shows. 

I met Liam while I was working at the cafe. He was an old friend of mine and he was wondering why I hadn't been at school the past few weeks. 

I explained to him everything that happened with my mum and sister. 

Liam was an upper class men, well only a year older. He had already saved up enough money to move out as soon as he graduated. 

Then I told him my plan. He wanted to go to school for videography anyway. He thought it would be a good idea for him to get more practice. 

Over the past two years we built up my shows together. 

Now I had over 200,000 viewers each time I did a show. Sometimes I got more, sometimes I got less. 

"Liam! Are you home?!" I yelled, even though I didn't need to. 

Liam walked out of his room and groaned. "What the hell Lou? You don't need to be so loud."

I just smiled at him. "We need to plan out tonight's cam." I hummed and sat down on the couch with a big huff. 

"There's these guys that have been giving me lots of likes on my cams and on Instagram. They're real successful. They look rich." I said and couldn't help but lick my lips. I loved the thought of having a 'daddy.' Even though I was too shy to actually talk to people in person. 

Liam rolled his eyes. "You and your daddy kink." He said and sat down. 

"Do you think they'll be watching tonight?" I asked with wide, hopeful eyes. 

Liam chuckled. "Maybe. I bet they will if they went through all that trouble to find your social media. That shit is hard to find." Liam said and laid back. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry for not wanting creeps all up in my personal information." I sighed. 

Liam looked at me. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" He asked and grabbed his notebook. He would always write down my ideas so he knew the best camera angles. 

I chewed on my lip. "I was thinking that I could do something with my nipples. Like maybe get nipple clamps and then ask the viewers how hard and when to tug on them. I'll need you to tug them though." I suggested and tilted my head to the side for Liam's approval. 

"Fuck that's hot." He commented and wrote it down. "You should probably add one more thing though. They like seeing you cum more than once."

I tapped my chin. "They like when I have a close up of me fingering myself." I said. "I could do that." 

Liam nodded. "Sounds good." He said and smiled. "I'm going to go set up everything in your room. I know it won't be for a couple hours. But I'm bored and have nothing else to do." He said and got off the couch, going into my room. 

Liam always designed the set up for my shows. He was very good at decoration and things like that. 

I got up and went into the bathroom. Every night before my cam shows I shaved everything. And I mean, everything. 

I shaved my legs, my bum, my armpits and stomach. Everything. 

That would usually get me in the mood a little bit. 

I love sex. I love sex and masturbating more than anything. I always got a little turned on after I shaved because I knew what I was in for. 

Once my skin was silky smooth I began to tease my sensitive nipples lightly. 

I rubbed the pink buds with the thick pads of the fingers. I moved my fingers in slow, small circles. 

I let out a little gasp and closed my eyes. 

"Louis! I know what you're doing!" Liam yelled from the living room. 

I huffed and walked out of the bathroom. "I haven't gotten fucked in a long time. Sure, masturbating gets me off edge. But it's not the same. I need a huge throbbing cock in my ass." I whimpered at the thought. I wanted to be bent in half and fucked side ways. 

Liam groaned. "Lou you can't just talk like that." He said and shook his head. "You're my friend. I shouldn't think of you like that." 

I rolled my eyes. "You've seen me in every way possible." I chuckle.

Liam led me into my room and positioned me on the bed. "Come on, let's film a little behind the scenes." 

I had one video a month that wasn't a live show. It was a video of little behind the scenes that happened. Sometimes it was bonus scenes of me fucking myself, or something like that. 

"What should I do?" I asked as I looked down at my naked body. 

Liam scanned his eyes over my body and bit his lip. "Get the vibrating dildo." Liam smirked as he turned on the camera. 

I got up and went over to the box of toys I had sitting on the floor on the side of the bed. It was a very large box filled with all the possible sex toys you could think of. 

I grabbed the small, pink, and thick dildo out of the box. At the bottom it had a small cord connected to a remote. 

I laid back down on the bed and spread my legs wide. 

I reached over to the side of my and grabbed a few pumps of lube into my hand. 

I rubbed the dildo in the lubricant thoroughly.

When that was done I pressed the tip of the dildo to my hole and moaned softly. 

I pushed the dildo in, letting out a gasp as the phallic device stretched out my rim. 

"O-Oh fuck." I breathed out as I slowly began to move the toy in and out of myself slowly. 

"Faster. Turn on the first setting." Liam muttered quietly. He knew what the people would like to see. So he always told me what to do if I wasn't on a live show. 

I thrusted the toy faster and pressed the first button on the remote. I let out a loud whimper and arched my back. The sensation of the vibrations was already getting to me. The men that watched me loved how sensitive I was. It was a curse and a blessing. 

I gasped and whimpered, curling my toes at the sensation. 

I would always think about what the men would be thinking when they watch my behind the scenes videos. 

In those videos, they aren't live. I edit them and put all the clips I decided to do that month in a 30 minute video. 

I pressed the head of the dildo firmly against my prostate. I turned the dildo up to the second setting and let out a scream of pleasure. 

"That's right. Keep holding it there. Good boy." Liam said and licked his lips. 

Liam liked making commentary on my behind the scenes videos. Every night after a video or cam he got himself off in his room. I think it frustrated him that I won't sleep with him. 

I don't want to fuck just anyone. I want it to be with someone I want it to be someone I'm in love with and care about. But that's not him. 

I continued to scream and whimper. My legs shook and my toes curled. My breathing began getting labored and oh god did I want to cum. 

"P-Please daddy.. Let me cum." I whimpered out in my most innocent voice. I swear Liam could've came on the spot. 

"Hold it." Liam almost growled at me. 

"I-I- Please!" I cried. "Please let me cum!" I cried once more and arched my back. "Please!" The pit in my stomach continued to grow as I held the dildo up against my prostate. 

"Fine, slut. You can cum." Liam said, which were like music to my ears. 

I finally released. The soft, milky white ribbons came shooting onto my stomach. 

I let out a scream of pleasure as I hit my climax and slowly came down from my high. 

I turned off the dildo and Liam turned off the camera. 

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do a cam tonight?" Liam asked. 

I always cum multiple times in a cam, and now that I already came, he thought it might be a bit much for me. 

"Liam I can handle it. I need to work my way up to the ultimate cam I've been planning." I said with a smirk on my face. 

"What's that?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"On a holiday I want to do a 24 hour cam. They can comment what they want me to do, and I'll cum over and over." I smiled. 

Liam chuckled. "That would be so hot, but you have to know your own limits, Lou." 

I rolled my eyes. "I know my own limits, Liam. You don't have to worry about me going too far." I said as I sat up. 

"I'm going to go clean myself up and get ready for the cam." I said as I reached over, grabbing a tissue. 

I cleaned myself off and threw the tissue away into the bin. 

I grabbed my laptop, setting it at the end of my bed, logging into the website I always do for my cams, TwinksLive.com. 

Liam grabbed his camera and plugged it into the computer. This way, it wouldn't be shitty laptop quality, it would be nice quality that everyone could see, like it was almost real. 

Liam looked at me as I got into my position. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." I said with a smile and pressed the big red button that said 'Go Live.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update once a week. So every Tuesday or Wednesday possibly. Leave your feedback in the comments below!


	3. II

Harry's POV

I sat in the chair at my desk. I quickly logged on to the cam sight I watch quite frequently. 

I only watched it for one boy I found about a year ago. 

His name is Louis. He's so beautiful and he looks like such a twink. I became obsessed with him because he was like no one else. 

He had such a small waist, big hips and thick thighs. Something I loved and wanted to have all to myself. 

Unfortunately, my friend Zayn, who works in the same law firm as me watches him as well. 

He became obsessed with him just like I did, we have the same taste in men. 

I unbuckled my dress pants and pushed them down to my knees. I decided I might as well get prepared for what I'm about to see. 

When he popped up on the screen, he looked so beautiful. His hair was a mess, his body was flushed like he had already came. 

"Hi boys.. I'm going to do something special for you tonight." He purred into the camera. He was already naked, which how I loved cams to start out. 

I rested my hand gently on top of my grey boxers, biting my lip softly. 

"My camera man Liam here, he has a remote that connects to two nipple clamps." He said and gave a little smirk. He was going to cum from just his nipples. 

"I'm going to clamp these nipple clamps on me, and you guys will tell me when he can turn it up and when I can cum. Okay daddy?" Louis asked and chewed on his lip. 

There were a few replies in the chat box and Louis blushed and giggled. 

"You boys are so naughty." He giggled as he clamped the small metal pieces to his nipples. He let out a loud gasp and shivered. 

Louis handed the remote to a man that was off screen, which was Liam. I couldn't stand him. That man was so lucky to witness Louis' whimpers and moans in person. 

Louis laid back on the bed, the camera changing positions. 

The camera was now above him, as if we were looking down at him. 

A clicking sound was heard and a small buzz came after. 

Louis whimpered instantly, gripping the white sheets below him. 

"Oh daddy.. This feels amazing." He moaned and closed his eyes. 

I put my hand in my boxers and slowly began to stroke myself, letting out a little groan as my eyes were glued to the small boy on screen. 

Louis whined and squirmed slightly. The laptop he used to read the comments was pushed closer to him, the camera in the same place. 

I smirked and decided to type something. 

Daddy_Styles: I think you should turn up the setting love, not making enough beautiful noises (;

Louis looked at the screen and read it. He looked over at Liam and another click was heard, the buzzing getting louder. 

"Oh! Oh daddy!" He cried and arched his back, gripping the sheets tighter. 

I stroked myself faster, moaning softly. 

"A-Am I being a good boy daddy? L-Love being your good boy." Louis whimpered and squirmed. 

Master_Malik: Such a good boy, would love to see you move less and take it.

I growled as Zayn's message popped up on the screen. I hated that he had a chance to talk to Louis. I wished I was the only one watching. 

Louis looked at the laptop screen and immediately stilled his hips. 

"I-I have to cum already daddy." He whimpered. 

I wish I could see how hard he was. I wish I could see him in person. 

I contacted him after watching him for a couple months. But he ignored me. 

Louis followed me back on Instagram a week ago and I was so excited. 

Today was going to be the day I actually talk to him. I knew this was wrong to do but I really wanted to meet him in person. 

Louis looked at the screen, seeing all the messages of people telling him to hold it. 

He let out a cry and arched his back. "I can't hold it! Daddy!" He moaned. 

I moved my hand faster around my thick, hard cock. His moans and noises turned me on more than anything. His voice was so soft and sweet. I wanted to pound him until he couldn't walk for days. 

Daddy_Styles: Cum you little slut. I bet you want someone to be filling you up with their cum.

I typed one handed. 

I moved my right hand faster, grunting softly as I looked at the screen. 

Louis let out a scream and arched his back, cumming hard all over his pretty tummy. 

I lost it at that point, cumming all over my fist with a loud grunt. 

"God you're so beautiful." I whispered to myself as I looked at the screen. Oh he was, his cute little tummy covered in cum. 

"Thank you for watching me. I was planning on fingering myself but I think I'm too tired to cum again." Louis said and pouted, he did look exhausted. 

Master_Malik: You should be able to cum again you slut. If I had you for one night you would be cumming until you came dry. 

I saw Zayn's comment and my jaw clenched. I don't want Louis to choose Zayn, or anyone else. I want to win that boy's heart. 

Daddy_Styles: I would treat you like an absolute princess, but treat you like the horny little boy you are in the bedroom. You don't need to cum again love, you pleasured us enough. 

I typed with a smirk on my face. 

I watched as Louis read the comments, I could tell because his eyes weren't trained on the camera lends. 

He let out a giggle. "I see there's some rivalry in the comments. You two intrigue me." He trailed off and chewed on his lip. 

"I want to meet both of you. Sorry other daddies, but I like them the most." Louis said with a little giggle. 

My jaw dropped. There's no way he said that. Did he? Why would he say that in front of all the viewers. He could lose so many by doing this. 

Or maybe it's a good tactic. By saying that the viewers would want to try harder to get Louis' attention, therefore giving him more of an advantage. 

Master_Malik: Private message me on Instagram little love. Same username xx

I growled deeply as Zayn's comment appeared. 

Daddy_Styles: You can private message me on Instagram as well. Username is haz.styles, hope to hear from you. 

Louis read the comments then winked into the camera, going off live. This left me with a blank, dark screen. 

Within five minutes I got a direct message on Instagram. I couldn't believe it. 

princess.louuu: Hi! You're Daddy_Styles right? You watch my cams?

My breath hitched in my throat. I was actually talking to him. That perfect angel I came across one day is actually talking to me. 

haz.styles: Hi love. It's lovely to meet you. How are you feeling after that show, was pretty intense?

princess.louuu: I'm feeling good. Although my nipples feel a little raw. But I doubt you would want to hear about that! :)

Of course I would want to hear about his raw nipples. I would love to hear every little detail about him. 

haz.styles: Well that's good. I'm sorry about my friend Zayn Malik, when he gets horny, things get to his head. 

princess.louuu: Oh. You know him in real life? 

The question made me groan a bit. I wish I didn't. 

haz.styles: Yeah. We work at the same law firm. Be careful of him. He just wants to get you into bed. 

It took him a while to reply, like he wasn't exactly sure what to say. 

princess.louuu: How do you know that for sure? Did he tell you?

I sighed heavily. No. I didn't know for sure. But I was almost positive that's all he wanted because I have known Zayn for a while. 

haz.styles: No. I can't be sure. I've known him for a couple years now and I've seen him break hearts. 

princess.louuu: How do I know that you won't do the same thing he will? What if you're a fake daddy?

I ran a hand through my hair stressfully. How was I supposed to prove to him that I wasn't fake? I actually cared about him and wanted the best for him. I want to guide him in the right direction and have him be mine. If I were to say all that, I would come off as a psychopath. 

haz.styles: That's for you to take the chance love. I would love to meet you in person, but that's completely your choice. 

princess.louuu: Hmm. I would like to meet you too. It would be nice to see you. 

I couldn't help but grin ear to ear. I let out a little squeal and spun on the chair I was sitting in. But, I had to act calm. 

haz.styles: How does this Friday sound? I'll take you to dinner and we can have a great time?

I really hope he would say yes. The thought of spending time with him drove me slightly insane. I couldn't wait to be sitting by his side, watching him do little things. 

princess.louuu: Sounds like a plan! Pick me up at seven!

Louis and I exchanged a little longer until he went to bed. I laid back in my chair in satisfaction, excited for what Friday would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a month! I had no motivation to write. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to get something out for you guys (:


	4. III

Harry's POV 

I got ready, standing in front of the mirror as I tied the tie I was going to wear. I wore my hair slicked back with gel like I usually did for special occasions. 

The suit was a classic black and white suit. I just wanted to make a good impression on Louis and not go over the top with anything. 

I got Louis a bouquet of flowers and they were sitting on the table downstairs for me to take when I left. 

After I did a few double checks in the mirror, I was off. 

I went downstairs, grabbing the keys to my Range Rover. 

I was planning on taking him to a fancy restaurant. I hoped he didn't have another thing in mind, because if he did I would be screwed. 

But I wouldn't totally mind. I just want to do what makes him happy. 

I looked down at my phone, typing in his address on maps. He didn't live far away at all. About 15 minutes. I already knew he probably lived in a small apartment from the location. 

I started driving to his apartment. The nerves started to set in. 

What if he saw me and left? Sure he already knows what I look like, but what if he decides he doesn't want me?

My left leg bounced wildly as I drove. When I came down the street of his apartment complex, I saw him standing there on the sidewalk. 

He was in a beautiful light blue dress that flowed perfectly over his curves. His hair was fluffy and I could even see he painted his nails. He was wearing heals too, which made his legs look super hot. 

I pulled up to the side of the curb in front of him. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the sight of me. 

I got out of the car and grabbed my flowers, walking up to him

"Hello, Louis. I'm Harry. It's lovely to meet you in person. You look even more amazing than you do on camera." I said softly to him. "Here's these flowers for you. I'm not sure what your favorite was, so I went with the classic red roses."

Louis blushed harder and looked down at his feet after he took the roses. He came off way more confident online, but that was understandable. 

"Thank you, Harry." Louis said in a soft, submissive voice. He was the perfect sub to be with, I could already tell. 

I nodded and smiled at him. "So, shall we go?" I asked as I opened the passenger side door for him. 

He blushed and looked at me. "Actually, I have a place in mind." He said, I could tell he was shy about it. 

"That's perfectly fine love. What did you have in mind for the evening?"

Louis chewed on his lip. "Is it okay if we go to a sushi place? It's my favorite. There's one downtown a little ways. You won't miss it." Louis said, a smile appearing on his face. 

"That sounds like a perfect place." I said and helped him into the car. In person, his skin was much more milky white than on camera. He looked so pure, so innocent. An innocence I wanted to destroy, even though I knew he didn't have much left.

When he was in the car, I got in and began driving downtown. 

I saw a large lit up sign that said 'Sushi', Louis was right, I couldn't miss it. 

I parked into a parking space and then opened the door for Louis.

When we walked up to the door together, I saw a man standing in the front with a bouquet of Daisy's in his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

As we got closer, I saw that it was Zayn. Why would Zayn be here, and why would he have flowers?

Zayn' eyes looked up to see Louis, getting excited. But once he saw me, his look softened. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, harshly but I couldn't help it. This was my date with Louis. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zayn shot back at me. "I'm on a date with Louis."

We both turned to Louis. 

Louis looked nervous, chewing on his lip. "I sorta said I would go out with both of you at the same time." He trailed off and looked down at his feet again. 

Anger came over me. I didn't want to lash out on him, so I waited a few seconds before I finally spoke. 

"Why would you do that? Especially without us knowing?" I asked. 

Louis sighed and looked down at his feet. "I really like you both and I couldn't decide who to go out with so I chose you both." He said. 

Zayn and I looked at each other and sighed. I already knew this wasn't going to go well. 

"Well, let's head inside then." Zayn said and opened the door for Louis. 

"Thank you, Zayn." He blushed and stepped inside. I followed behind him. 

We all sat at a booth. Zayn and I sat on one side while Louis sat alone on one side. We thought it would be best that way. 

"So Louis, how did your little camera guy think about this?" Zayn asked, leaning his elbows on the table, sitting up more to get a little closer to Louis. 

Louis blushed. "He wasn't too fond of it actually. He's really protective of me. He's like an older brother to me." Louis smiled. 

"That's really cool. He's luck he can hear you moan in person." Zayn said and licked his lips. 

Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked down, as if the comment he said was too soon. 

I rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing living in an apartment alone with him? You seem pretty young to be on your own." I commented. 

That made the whole situation worse. 

He shook his head quickly. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, rushed. 

"I'm sorry love, just curious is all." I said softly and looked over the menu. This wasn't going as I had planned at all. 

When the waiter came over and we ordered, everything got quiet after that. No one really knew what to say. 

"So.. What do you do when you don't do cams?" Zayn asked. 

Louis smiled. "I like to be outside. Like, bike rides, runs. I like doing that to keep in shape. But I also have photo shoots and things like that. I work a lot." He hummed. 

Every moment he spoke, I watched his lips. I wanted to kiss them so bad. 

"You must be good at house work right? Like a good little house wife?" Zayn asked biting his lip. 

Louis blushed hard. "Uh, maybe. Liam helps out. But when I have time I'm usually the one who cooks and cleans." He said. 

Zayn' eyes got a little dark and crawled under the table to sit next to Louis. 

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. I can't wait any longer." Zayn growled and put his hand under Louis' dress, shoving one in his hole. 

Louis gasped, his eyes going wide. "I-I never said you could- ohh.." He moaned quietly and closed his eyes. 

Zayn curled his finger up into Louis, getting a little whimper out of the boy. I got hard at the sight. 

"Fuck Zayn, we should skip dinner and head to my place." I said and licked my lips. 

"No. Want him to cum once here, them he can eat. How does that sound baby boy?" Zayn asked. 

Louis whined quietly and nodded slowly. 

I could hear Louis, his little whimpers and moans so sexy. 

I could tell when Zayn added another finger. I loved the way how his grip on the table slowly went from a light grip to his knuckles turning white. 

"Oh Zayn.." Louis gasped. His breathing was becoming labored. I could tell he was close. 

I quickly sat on the other side of him, wrapping my large hand around his dick. 

My eyes widened slightly. I knew on camera he had a small dick, but in my hand he was so small. 

"No wonder why you're a bottom. Couldn't satisfy any man with a little thing like that." Zayn growled. 

I slowly moved my hand up and down. 

He gripped the table tighter and whined. "Please let me cum daddies. I've been a good boy. I promise I've been a good boy."

"Hmm. You keep being a little slut on camera for thousands of men. I don't know if that's being a good boy." Zayn snarled and thrusted his fingers faster. 

Louis gasped. "B-But I give them what they want.. Daddy please."

I grunted softly at his begging. I moved my hand faster under the table and smirked as he whined softly under his breath. 

"Cum." I growled into his ear.

His mouth formed into an 'o' shape as he came onto my fist and even a little on his beautiful dress. 

He panted softly as Zayn and I quickly went to the other side of the table. 

As soon as everyone regained composure, the waitress came with our meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I just haven't had the motivation to write. Hopefully I'll upate again sometime this week!


	5. IV

Louis' POV

 

When we were done eating, I could tell that Harry and Zayn were looking forward to leaving. 

 

As soon as the waitress came, Zayn handed her his credit card, which she took quickly to swipe. 

 

I was a little nervous. I knew what was going to happen. Whether it was at Harry's place or at Zayn's, I was losing my virginity. 

 

I liked the thought. Zayn and Harry were both very attractive. I knew that even though Harry was anxious to take me, he would go slow to make sure he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't sure about Zayn on the other hand. 

 

When Zayn signed the slip and got his credit card back, they both immediately stood up. Harry put his arm around my small waist while Zayn stood on the other side of me with his hand on my back. 

 

They both led me out to the car this way. 

 

Harry helped me into the back seat, then got in front with Zayn. I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched them. They were whispering quietly, to where I couldn't hear what they were saying. But, I knew they were talking about what they were going to do to me. 

 

We ended up going to Zayn's house. It was a nice little house right outside of town. 

 

Zayn pulled into the driveway, shutting off the car. When he did, my stomach began to do flips. I couldn't believe this was happening. 

 

"Baby boy, we have a plan of what we're going to do to you." Zayn purred as he turned around in his seat to look back at me, Harry doing the same. 

 

"When we get inside we're gonna go upstairs to my bedroom. We're gonna lay you on the bed and finger you really good. Because we want you to loose your virginity to both of us at the same time. How does that sound, princess?" Zayn asked. 

 

I swallowed hard. The thought of having both of them inside me at once aroused me, and scared me. 

 

"Yes daddies. That sounds good to me." I said and bit my lip. 

 

"Good, now climb out of the car and follow us inside." Zayn said. 

 

I nodded and did as I was told, getting out of the car when they did. 

 

Zayn walked up to the front door, unlocking it. Harry followed shortly after him. 

 

I followed them both inside, looking around. "Your place is nice." I said. 

 

"Thank you princess. Why don't we head upstairs?" Zayn asked. 

 

I nodded and followed him upstairs with Harry. 

 

"Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you." Harry whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver. I loved how caring he was. 

 

I nodded and once we were in the bedroom, Harry gently lifted me up and laid me down in the middle of the bed. 

 

"Have you ever had two dildos inside of you before?" Zayn asked me. 

 

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. A cam a little while ago. I came really hard, it hurt but it was amazing." I said shyly. 

 

"Good. Hopefully this is the same." Zayn said. 

 

Harry slowly undressed me, reaching behind me to gently pull down my zipper. His finger tips softly grazed my skin, causing goosebumps to appear. He slid the dress down my shoulders, then past my hips and off of me completely. I was wearing a light blue pair of panties that matched my dress. 

 

He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to my tummy, then grabbed the waist band of the panties with his teeth. He pulled them down quickly, down past my thighs. 

 

Harry put his large hands on either side of me, leaning up to kiss me. 

 

The kiss was magical. It was cliché. 

 

I felt my stomach do flips, and it was like the angels were singing as my lips danced with his as we kissed. 

 

His lips were so soft and delicate on mine, but yet they were filled with passion and lust. 

 

Slowly, his tongue slid into my mouth, making his way as he felt around. 

 

I put my hands on his shoulders to pull him closer, I had never felt this way before. 

 

Harry pulled away and pressed kisses down my neck, sucking slightly ever now and then. 

 

When he pulled away completely, I was left breathless. My cock was hard against my thigh, begging to be touched. 

 

"You're such a good boy. Hard for us already." Harry whispered and got off of me, so Zayn could have a turn. 

 

When Zayn kissed me, I didn't feel anything compared to what I felt with Harry. It was nice, but I didn't get the butterflies I felt with Harry. 

 

I kissed him back, feeling more of a lust for Zayn. 

 

Zayn pulled away from my lips and attached them to my neck. He sucked deep, hickeys into the skin. I gasped and squirmed slightly. 

 

"Want my fingers in you so bad. Wanna see your squirm and moan for me." He growled into my ear. 

 

"D-Daddy.." I whined and felt the feeling I felt quite frequently. I got so desperate and horny so easily. I got this feeling in my stomach where I needed something inside me, begging for it. 

 

"What baby? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Zayn asked with a smirk. "Harry, get the lube." He ordered him. 

 

Harry handed Zayn the lube and he quickly put them on his fingers. 

 

Zayn pushed two fingers into my hole. 

 

I gasped and moaned softly. 

 

He smirked and moved them slowly, instantly curling them to hit my prostate. 

 

"Daddy!" I cried out and tried to pull away. I was still quite sensitive from cumming at the restaurant earlier. 

 

"Harry, rub his nipples. Wanna make him cum over and over tonight." Zayn said to Harry. 

 

I let out a whimper and squirmed slightly. I had such sensitive nipples. I came so easily too, this was going to be a long night. 

 

Harry kneeled against me on the bed. He licked his thumbs and then put each one on my nipples, beginning to rub them in slow circles. Zayn began to add a third finger, curling his fingers into my prostate. 

 

I cried out loudly and arched my back immediately. "Daddy! Oh!" I moaned and began to fist the sheets. 

 

"God you're so beautiful." Zayn said and thrusted his fingers inside me, causing me to let out another cry. There was so much stimulation, I didn't know what to do with myself. 

 

Harry continued to rub my nipples, slowly getting faster. 

 

"Daddy.. Oh fuck daddy." I whimpered and looked up at both of them. 

 

"Harry, I'm gonna add my fourth finger and I want you to add one at the same time." Zayn said. 

 

Harry nodded and took his hands off my nipples. 

 

Zayn added a fourth finger, stretching me open. Not long after, Harry slid one of his long fingers into me. 

 

I whimpered and spread my legs farther apart.

 

Zayn spread his fingers out to stretch me out. 

 

"Daddy!" I cried out and arched my back. 

 

"Are you gonna cum little love?" Zayn asked. 

 

I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer. I nodded and fisted the sheets more. 

 

"Good. Cum whenever love. But just know we aren't done until Harry and I cum." Zayn said. 

 

I really couldn't hold it anymore, so I let out a long moan as I released. I let out white ribbons of cum onto my tummy and chest, letting out a string of cries and whimpers. 

 

Zayn and Harry both groaned as I clenched tightly around their fingers. 

 

They just continued to thrust their fingers inside me, not giving me anytime to calm down from my orgasm. 

 

Harry added two more fingers quickly, making that a total of seven fingers inside me. All of their fingers were spreading, preparing me for their cocks. 

 

After a while, they decided I was ready. 

 

Harry sat me up as Zayn and him got undressed. 

 

Harry's cock was long. Probably eight inches at least. He was thick too. Zayn was also around the same length, but a little smaller in girth. 

 

They laid on the bed, at either end so they could tangle their legs so their cocks were right next to each other. 

 

"You're going to ride us love. We'll help you. Don't worry." Zayn said. 

 

I nodded and put my legs on either side of them. 

 

Their cocks were hard, ready to be inside something. 

 

I swallowed hard and I lowered myself down, their tips pressing against my hole. 

 

I whimpered when their tips were inside me. It felt so amazing. I didn't know how I was going to fit both of them inside me. 

 

I slowly sunk down, stopping when it began to hurt. I was less than half way. 

 

I slowly moved my hips up and down where I was to get used to it. 

 

"Fuck you're so tight." Zayn grunted. 

 

Harry nodded. "So warm too. Fuck this is the best hole I've ever felt."

 

That encouraged me to continue, loving the praise from them. 

 

I slowly sank down more, going past half way. 

 

"A-Ah.. Daddy.." I whined weakly. I felt so full already. It was so amazing. 

 

"Come on baby, I know you can do it." Harry said looking at me. I melted when his eyes locked with mine. 

 

I was facing Harry, my bum facing Zayn. I put my hands on Harry's chest as I sunk down all the way. 

 

"A-Ah!" I cried out, breathing heavily. 

 

Harry grunted and moaned. "Fuck baby, good. God you're so good."

 

"Come on baby, bounce for me." Zayn groaned and looked at me hungrily. 

 

I whined, my mind was spinning. I felt so full, I couldn't think. 

 

When I didn't react, he thrusted his hips up. "C'mon slut." He growled. 

 

I cried out and began to bounce, going up a little bit and then down all the way. 

 

"Daddy.. Oh my god." I cried and dug my nails into Harry's chest. 

 

"You're going so good. Fuck baby boy." Harry moaned. 

 

I looked at him and bounced harder and faster, crying out loudly. 

 

I lifted myself up all the way and slammed back down, letting out a scream. I couldn't help it. 

 

I did that over and over. 

 

The last time I went down, both the tips of their cocks hitting my prostate. 

 

"Ah!" I cried and began to bounce quickly, the tips of their cocks slamming into my prostate every time. 

 

"Oh my god! Daddy! Yes!" I whimpered. 

 

"God you're so good at this love. We're getting close." Zayn said. 

 

I cried out and bounced harder and faster, wanting them to feel good. 

 

I could hear Harry grunting and moaning, and I loved it. I watched as his face contorted into pleasure as I did different things. 

 

I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach once again. 

 

"Daddies I'm so close! Oh fuck!" I cried and continued to bounce harder. 

 

"You're not going to cum until Harry and I cum." 

 

I nodded and bounced harder, wanting them to cum. 

 

After a few minutes, Harry and Zayn came inside me at the same time. 

 

"There, no you can baby boy." Zayn said breathlessly. 

 

I cried out loudly and came onto my chest, feeling exhausted after my orgasm. 

 

Harry and Zayn slowly pulled out of me. Harry leaned down and kissed my lips softly. 

 

"You were so amazing love. You should get some sleep. I'll get you home in the morning okay?" Harry asked. Zayn had passed out in seconds, not bothering to make sure I was okay. 

 

I nodded slowly and yawned. "Thank you." I mumbled, slowly drifting off. I remember Harry cleaning off my chest before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I lost motivation to write and I didn't want to write something I really didn't want to just because I had to. I hope to be updating more often from now on.   
> -Amanda


	6. V

Louis' POV, two months later

Harry and I had kept it touch a lot the past couple months. He would take me on dates to expensive restaurants, we would see movies, go on walks at the park. It was amazing. 

I was really falling for him and I could not believe how easy it was to fall in love with someone. 

But the past couple weeks, I haven't felt good at all. I would wake up and a wave of nausea would come over me like a ton of bricks, which resulted in me dashing to the toilet as fast as I could like an Olympic runner. 

I had no idea what was going on with me, and I also didn't want Harry to know or Liam to know. They were the two people who cared most about me in my life. 

Zayn on the other hand, never spoke to me again after that night. Not romantically at least. All he would do was direct message me, asking for a booty call, which I would always kindly decline. 

I woke up in the morning, cuddled up next to Harry since he had spent the night. 

Of course, the worse nausea I have ever felt hit me. My mouth watered and my head throbbed. I could not get sick in front of Harry like this. There was no way I could. 

I swallowed hard and laid back, hoping that it would go away. I turned slightly to look at Harry, who was still sleeping. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. 

I didn't lay there long before I could not take it anymore. I gagged and quickly got out of bed, running to the bathroom as I fell to my knees, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. 

I panted and put my face in my hands when I was finished. I knew this was going on too long to be a stomach bug, but I didn't want to worry anyone. 

I heard Harry stir in bed and I kept quiet, biting my lip. 

"Babe? Where are you? Are you alright?" He asked. 

"I-I'm fine! Don't come in here I'm-" I cut myself off as I gagged again, throwing up once again into the toilet. 

Harry quickly came into the bathroom, kneeling down behind me as he rubbed my back. 

"Poor baby, are you sick?" Harry asked and looked at me. "Maybe it's something you ate?" 

I looked at him and shrugged. "Who knows. I've been doing this every morning for two weeks." I said and chuckled. 

Harry didn't think it was very funny. 

"What do you mean two weeks? Babe how could you not tell me?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sure I'm fine. Please don't worry." I begged. 

Harry immediately shook his head. "Nope. We are definitely taking you to a doctor to get checked out. Brush your teeth, shower, and get ready. I'm taking you today." He said sternly. 

"But Harry.. Come on. I swear I'm fine. I don't need to go to the doctor. You're being ridiculous!" I argued. 

Harry sighed heavily. "No babe. I am not being ridiculous. You're the one that is. You could have something serious that's wrong with you. But you don't know because you haven't gone to the doctor. I know you don't want to, but I'm going to take you anyway." Harry said finally and walked out of the bathroom. 

I decided there was no point in arguing and I got up, flushing the toilet. 

I undressed and got in the shower, taking my toothbrush in there with me. I was not happy about going to the doctor. 

After about 20 minutes, we were both ready to go. 

Harry lead me out to his car like he always did, being the proper gentleman he was. 

It was a quiet ride to the doctor, since I was mad at him still, there wasn't much I wanted to say.

Soon enough we parked and were headed inside. As we walked through the large doors I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Not that something was wrong necessarily, but that something was going on. Whether it was good or bad. 

Harry and I checked into the doctor, signing myself in as we waited for the doctor to call my name in the waiting room. 

It didn't take long until a nurse called my name, Harry and I going into the doctors office.

The lady asked me a variety of questions, concerning my sex life and health. 

After the questions she decided she was going to do a urinalysis, just to be safe before she diagnosed anything. 

After I peed into the cup and gave it back to her, it was more waiting for the results. 

Harry and I sat next to each other in the chairs. 

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked me. 

I shrugged. "I mean, a little. But I'm sure they aren't going to find anything. She's going to determine that it's a stomach bug, prescribe me some antibiotics and send me on my merry way." I said, more or less trying to reassure myself that something wasn't wrong. 

The doctor walked into the room after what seemed like forever. I instantly began to sweat when she walked in. I could die, I could have a disease. I didn't know. Zayn could have given me an STD for all I knew. But she had the results. 

I squeezed Harry's hand and looked toward the doctor. "So, doctor, am I going to be okay? What is it?" I could tell Harry was nervous, his hands were sweating majorly. 

I felt even more uneasy when she took a deep sigh, looking down at her charts. 

"Well, I don't know if this is good or bad news for you. But, congratulations. You're pregnant." She said with a wide smile. 

I could feel all the color drain from my face when the words hit my ears, struggling to process in my brain what those words actually meant. 

"Pregnant? You can't be serious. You're joking. Right?" I asked her, swallowing hard. 

"No Louis. I'm not kidding. I would like to do an ultra sound to see how far along you are. Then, after that, I'm going to prescribe you some prenatals to take." 

I looked at Harry, not really sure what to say at this point. 

"You're pregnant." Harry breathed out and looked at me. "That's- wow." He started, seeming like he was trying to find the right words to say. "I'm going to stick by you and help you with the baby." He said finally. "I know that night, it was you, me and Zayn. And I know it could be his baby. But I want to be with you Louis. You make me so happy. I'll be here for you and the baby, even if he or she isn't mine." He said. 

Those words made my heart swell. I really was falling for Harry, and to hear him say that made me feel so relived. 

"Thank you so much Harry. That really means so much to me." I said and kissed his cheek. 

I sat down in the chair next to the machine like the doctor instructed. I lifted up my shirt, nervous to see my baby.

Harry stood by me, holding my hand as the doctor put the gel on my stomach. 

I chewed on my lip nervously as she began moving the wand around, trying to find the baby. 

A thumping sound filled the silence in the room. 

"That, is the baby's heart beat." The doctor said with a smile. 

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Wow." Was all I could say. 

"And, here is your baby." She said and pointed to a small blob on the screen. "You're a little less than two months along."

My eyes instantly filled with tears when I saw the baby on the monitor. 

"Hi." I whispered to the screen. "You're my baby." I said and touched the screen with my fingers. 

I looked over to see Harry getting emotional as well. 

"That's our baby." He said and looked at me. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

The thing that worried me most was telling Zayn about this. I didn't know how he would react. I really want the baby to be Harry's. I really hope so. 

Harry looked at me and sighed. "The right thing to do is tell Zayn about all of this. I know you don't want to, but it's something we must do." Harry said, holding my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

I nodded and looked down. "Well I guess we'll tell him tomorrow okay? I just want a day to process all of this." I said. 

Harry nodded and kissed the top of my head. He made me feel so safe, and I was really going to dread tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a month or so. I only like writing when I really feel like it so it's not forced. I will try to update more! I actually am co-writing another fanfiction with HyFrLarry1224 called The Arrangement. If any of you would like to check it out, you definitely should.


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been so inconsistent with updates! I hope you emjoy this chaper. I'm slowly but surely am going to try to make my chapters longer. I'm just having a hard time because I'm not used to writing in first person like I am. But I'm going to make it work. Thank you all for commenting and liking!

Louis' POV, the next day.

"So you're pregnant?" Liam asked me the next morning. 

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah. But the only thing is I don't know who the father is. It's either Harry or Zayn. Harry and I are going to tell Zayn today. I'm so nervous." I said. 

Liam gave me a big hug and kissed my head. "Well I'm going to help you with the baby. I'm going to be the best uncle ever." He grinned. 

I smiled at him, thankful that no matter what I would have Liam by my side. Today was the day Harry and I were going to Zayn's place to tell him. I was incredibly nervous about telling him because I didn't know how he would react to the fact that he could possibly be a father. 

"So, when's Harry getting here?" Liam asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. He was still pretty skeptical of my relationship with Harry. He liked Harry, but he was always protective of me. I was like a little brother to him. 

I looked at the clock on the wall and then at Harry. "I think anytime." I said and sighed stressfully. 

"You're going to be fine telling Zayn. But if he gives you any trouble, I'm one call away and I'll kick his ass with Harry." Liam said with a chuckle. 

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks Liam. You're the best." I said, my head turning to the door when the doorbell rang. 

"Looks like he's here." I said and went to the door, opening it and smiling at Harry. 

Harry smiled back at me and hummed. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. 

I nodded and bit my lip nervously. "Yeah. I'm ready to go." I said and grabbed his hand, he squeezed my hand softly as if he was reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

Harry led me down out of my apartment complex down to his car, opening the passenger door like he always did. 

Once we were in the car and driving to Zayn's house, my stomach felt like it was trying to kill it self it hurt so bad. 

We pulled up in front of Zayn's house, turning to look at the large house, that wasn't really necessary for one person. 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and turned to me, putting his hand on my thigh. 

I looked at Zayn's door and swallowed hard. All of these emotions were coming to me quickly. I was scared of how the man would react.

I nodded and looked at Harry. “Yeah. I'm ready. Let's get this over with.” I said and slowly took my seat belt off, opening the store and stepping onto the road. 

Harry got out of the car and grabbed my hand, walking up to the door with me. I rang the doorbell, waiting for Zayn. 

Within a few seconds, he opened the door. He was still in his boxers, looking at the two of us with a look of confusion on his face. The nerves in my stomach got even worse. 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I'm sure we woke him up, even though it was the afternoon.

“Well, I need to talk to you. Well, actually, Harry and I both need to talk to you. It's important, so may we come in?” I asked, biting my lip nervously. 

Zayn nodded, even though he was still confused. He led us inside. His house was huge. It had high ceilings and a huge staircase that led upstairs. We went into the living room, sitting on the lavish couches. 

“So, what is this ‘important’ thing you guys wanted to talk about?” Zayn asked, using finger quotes. I don't know what he thought we would be talking about, but he obviously didn't think it was as important as we claimed it was. 

“Yesterday I went to the doctor because I had been feeling sick. Well, turns out I'm two months pregnant. And there's a chance that it could be yours.” I said and swallowed hard. Waiting for him to respond was like torture. 

“What do you mean I could be a father?” Zayn asked. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or angry, but it was a good mix of both. 

“Well that night when all of us had sex, you both came in me at the same time. So there's a good chance that you could be the father, just like Harry could.”

“You're a guy. Guys don't get pregnant. They don't have uteruses to carry children! You're lying!” Zayn yelled, standing up, standing over me. 

I swallowed hard, starting to get scared, but Harry stood up, looking at him. 

“Zayn, he is a special kind of boy. He has typical ‘male’ genitalia but he has a uterus and typical ‘female’ parts inside him. And how could you be so insensitive to his gender? Just because he has a penis doesn't mean he’s a boy.” Harry said, getting heated by Zayn’s comment. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Well sorry. It's not everyday you hear of a pregnant male.” Zayn sighed. “Besides, how does that even work?”

“How babies are made. Our sperm connected with his egg, do you need to take high school Sex Ed again?” Harry snapped. 

“Well sorry! It's not everyday a man walks to your doorstep and says he’s pregnant with your baby!” Zayn yelled back. 

“Guys! Stop it!” I yelled at them. They were getting too heated and I knew this would end badly. “I know that it's something we didn't expect. But it's happening. I'm pregnant with one of your babies and all we have to do is wait until the baby is born to do a DNA test to make sure.” I said, trying to reason with them. 

“Well if we find out who the father is, are you going to stay with the father or what?” Zayn asked, biting his lip. 

“Well, I don't know. I'm in a relationship with Harry right now. You never cared about me after we had sex that night. Harry took care of me and has treated me like a princess for the past two months. I want to be with Harry.” I spoke, trying to be calm. I didn't want to piss them off, especially Zayn. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Well if I'm the father I want to be in the baby’s life somewhat.” Zayn stated, seeming like he really meant it. 

Harry looked at Zayn, scoffing at the comment. It was obvious Harry didn’t believe that was true. “Yeah right Zayn, if there was a definition of what a deadbeat dad would be, you would be there. You’re not father material.” Harry smirked at him.

“Enough. Stop throwing each other under the bus. We don’t even know who the father is. All we know is that it’s one of you two. We need to figure out a plan to make this work.” I sighed, looking between the two of them.

“Well I think that you should move in with me.” Harry said looking at me. 

I couldn’t believe this was happening. It wouldn’t be so bad if I knew who was the father and that there wasn’t two possibilities. I felt like a statistic. I turn 18 in two months and I'm going to have a baby at 18. I was going to become a teen mother. But at least I had Harry by my side. I knew Harry was going to stay beside me. Zayn? Not so much. 

Everything about that man screamed a wreck. When I slept with Harry and Zayn, I didn't do it just to sleep with them and never be in contact. I had slight feelings for both of them. And something attracted me to them that I still couldn't put my finger on. 

“What do you mean he’s going to live with you? That's so not fair!” Zayn yelled. 

“Well we live close to each other anyway! So what's the big deal if Louis moves in with me!” Harry yelled back. 

“You guys! I share an apartment with my best friend Liam. I would have to tell him I’m moving out. But I don't even know if I want to do that. He helps me with my cams anyway. All my equipment is there.”

Zayn looked at me. “When was the last time you posted a cam?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

I shrugged. “I don't know, why?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Well I don't know if you've checked, but you’ve gained some weight and people have been commenting on it on your last cam. I think you posted it a week ago.” Zayn said biting his lip. 

My cams! I didn't think about that. Who is going to want to see a pregnant man get themselves off? I don't think anyone. That is my only source of income. What am I gonna do?

“I didn't think about that. Do guys have a pregnancy kink or something? Maybe it will get me more viewers?” I asked desperately. I didn't watch porn. I didn't know what the typical male liked, even though I was one. 

“Well, I'm sure they do. I’m not sure why though. I'm sure you’ll attract a new audience. Besides, I think you’ll be doing a lot more cam’s. I heard pregnancy can make you pretty horny.” Harry said with a smirk. 

I sighed. “I'm going to have to talk to Liam about this but maybe I could an apartment or a townhouse with Liam that's closer to both of you guys?” I asked.

“Well that isn't smart. Wouldn't you want to live with your boyfriend?” Harry asked and walked up to me, holding my hips. 

I blushed and looked down at my feet. “I don't know. We’ve only been seeing each other for two months. I think Liam is going to be upset. We are best friends. And he's really protective over me.”

“Well how about for now we don't worry about who’s going to live with who. We have seven months until this little bean comes.” Harry said and kissed my forehead softly. 

Zayn frowned, obviously feeling left out of our love fest. “Can I come to the next doctor's appointment? Or ultrasound? Whatever it is.” He asked. 

I could tell he genuinely wanted to be involved, and I could also tell that made Harry very, very jealous. But, what was I supposed to do? They both could be the father. 

“I suppose you could. But if you're the father and you want to be a father, you have to prove it throughout this pregnancy.” I said sternly. I wanted him to know that this wasn't some game. I wanted him to understand how important this actually was. It's a human life, not just something I could return and take back. 

Zayn looked at me and nodded. “I understand. And I want to be here throughout the pregnancy.” Zayn said and smiled at me. 

I guess only time would tell. 

“Well, I will keep in contact with you but I need to get back to my apartment.” I said to the both of them. 

Harry nodded. “Of course. I’ll bring you home.” He said and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

“I'll see you soon Zayn, I'll text you the details of my next appointment.” I said. He nodded.

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't think he was going to have a chance at being a dad if he was the father. Harry and I would most likely be raising the child anyway. That Harry would end up falling in love with me and the child, and I would fall in love with him. He probably believed there would be no need for him if that happened. 

But I wasn't going to be that kind of person. 

If Zayn is the father, I’m going to give him a fair opportunity to be the father and spend time with his child. That would only be fair to him. 

I waved goodbye to him, Harry leading me out to the car, driving me home. 

~

Liam’s POV

I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when Louis came home. I was still processing the news he had told me earlier. How could he be pregnant? He was so young. I shouldn’t have let this happen to him. 

I knew that it was nothing I could control. But I cared about Louis. He’s my best friend, really my only friend that I truly cared about.

Louis sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch. 

“Are you alright Lou?” I asked, sitting up to show that I was listening to him. 

“Everything's fine. They both want to be involved with the pregnancy obviously. Because they want to be a father to their unborn child. But they don't know if they are a father or not. I just feel like shit because I wish I could just know.” Louis said, it was obvious he was stressed. I hated when my Louis was upset. 

“Well, maybe there's a way they can help and I can help out too. I am your friend obviously.” I said with a chuckle. 

Louis smiled wide at me. “That's why I'm so glad you're my friend. You're always so positive and you always reassure me everything is going to be okay.”

I smiled and hugged him, pulling him close. “I have an idea, for all of us to help.” I said looking down at him. 

Louis looked up at me. “You do? What is it?” He asked happily. He looked like he was desperate for anything at this point. 

I shifted from where I was sitting on the couch and smiled. “Well, maybe we could rent out a big house where all four of us could live. That way, all of us can help out and we can all get to know each other. Whoever ends up together and whoever is the father. I'm sure we’re all going to be involved in each other's lives somehow.” I said. 

Louis chewed on his lip. “I mean, that is a good idea. But what about when we’re setting up the baby’s room? It can't be at the rented place. It would have to be somewhere else. Where I would live.” Louis sighed.

I bit my lip and kissed his head. “Don't worry about that right now. We’ll have everything the baby needs here at the apartment. Then when the baby comes, I'm sure he or she will be sleeping in the bedroom with you, possibly the bed. So it wouldn't be a lot to bring the stuff to wherever you end up living once the baby comes and stuff.” I suggested. 

I wanted Louis to stay with me. We’ve been through so much and I even help him with his cams. It's something I cherish. I couldn't wait to meet the guys that got Louis pregnant. It would take me a lot to not punch them in the face. 

Louis looked up at me and nodded slowly. “That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Thanks Li Li.” Louis said and smiled. 

I nodded and held him close, watching as he fell asleep on top of my chest.


End file.
